


另类包养

by Ruanruan233



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruanruan233/pseuds/Ruanruan233
Summary: 微博 软软的金鱼啊
Relationships: 曦澄 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	另类包养

**Author's Note:**

> 微博 软软的金鱼啊

“你怎么来了？”蓝曦臣转头对着江澄愣了半响，犯了一个所有被包养的小白脸都不该犯的及其傻逼的错误。

只见江澄那双杏眼骤然眯了起来，那是个极其危险的标志，那眼里温度骤降，就像猫被踩了尾巴似得，江澄抽了抽嘴角，牙齿紧紧咬合在一起，嘎吱嘎吱作响，他微微抬起下巴，脸色显然是差到了几点，一字一顿的问到

“我，不，该，来，吗？”

上扬的尾音都让人感到了深入骨髓的寒意。

“这事不用操心，不会有什么影响的。”蓝曦臣错开了视线，不再看江澄的脸，甚至都忘了让江澄坐下来，低下了头，默默扯开了话题。

“哼”江澄生气的时候往往也不会狂躁的发货，而是压着火气发出这种慎人的冷哼声，当然这只是个开始，也代表着接下来江澄就要开始冷嘲热讽了

“我不操心？你以为用得着我操心？蓝曦臣，你是不是自视过高了？”

“我就是不想花这么大价钱买了一个赔钱货。”

江澄骂完了，心里倒也爽了些，绕开蓝曦臣做到沙发另外一头。

蓝曦臣这才开了窍似得，从沙发站起来，乖乖的把位置都让给金主，自己则是乖乖巧巧的去厨房给江澄倒茶。江澄看着蓝曦臣转身不辩解的背影，心里忽的又有些后悔，他向来拿捏不准这情人的小心思，他依旧板着脸却揉了揉自己的头考虑着接下来如何安抚这位小情人。

蓝曦臣在厨房探出头来，看到的就是江澄皱着眉抿着嘴，略微苦恼的可爱样子，不由得笑了，却轻轻咳了一下，提醒自己要继续演下去，不能露出什么破绽，他闭着眼睛数了三秒，再睁开眼时，又是刚刚那幅有点恍惚的样子了。

“我只和咖啡，你连这个都忘了？”

江澄开口便是不好听的话，但也怨不得他，多年间的习惯他养成了只喝咖啡不喝茶的习惯，但蓝曦臣却偏偏作对似得端来一杯红茶。

蓝曦臣蹲下来，靠在沙发边上，拉着江澄的手硬是要把茶塞进他手里。

“不是，红茶暖胃，你胃不好。”

蓝曦臣说着抬起了一直低着的头，一双温柔的眸子就那样细细的盯着江澄。江澄向来是对这样的蓝曦臣多了份心软的，说起来如果蓝曦臣真的想讨好江澄的话，大概有成百上千种方法，但是他偏偏不如江澄的意，总是惹得江澄气的跳脚，最后才乖乖巧巧的示好，虽然江澄表面上依旧僵着脸，但心里气也消了大半。

蓝曦臣这时候倒是趁胜追击了，起身抵住江澄的额头，眼底突然就红了，连声音都带了一丝委屈

“你都好久没来了，以前可不是这样的。”一双眼睛乌黑净透，沾点泪花就更是像盛了星星，惹人怜爱。

“叶连真那么好?”蓝曦臣一遍委屈的小声抱怨，一遍不着痕迹的开始在江澄身上拨撩，故意呼出暧昧的气息，

“你对她是认真的吗？”蓝曦臣小声的问一句，就轻轻啄吻一下江澄的眼窝，他向来是偏爱那里的

“她比我好看，比我年轻......”吻着问着，江澄却是哑口无言，任由蓝曦臣开始解开他的衣服，他的意识全被那一双眼眸吸走了

“你...喜欢她了？比我...还喜欢？”语气小心翼翼又恰到好处，柔软有准确的点进了，江澄的心里。江澄觉得最近郁闷的心情都被蓝曦臣这番又带点醋意又带点害怕的话语带跑了，总算是敞亮舒坦又痛快了

谁让江大总裁近一个月都在等蓝曦臣这些话呢。

但他面色却是一点没变，依旧神色凛然，不怒而威，下巴又翘得老高，低压着嗓子问了一句

“你要管我？”

蓝曦臣没有回答，取而代之的是一个深吻。

蓝曦臣之前功夫总算没有白费，撩的江澄眼里也渐渐掺杂了情欲，他手还不老实的围着江澄腰侧的敏感带打圈圈，吻着吻着就把人往床上带，直到蓝曦臣，温柔的试图给他做润滑时，江澄才勉强有了反应，推拒了几下，却被蓝曦臣制住，一遍压制的江澄的力量，一遍咬着低低的哭腔蹭着江澄的肩窝，在他耳边问着

“你...不要我了吗？”

一遍又一遍的低语，让江澄有些不好意思再让他放手，红着脸呻吟着解释

“怎么....会，都是...是,恩啊...魏无羡...瞎写...哈啊..瞎写的报道”。

这夜，蓝曦臣却确实发了狠，一直到后半夜也不愿停手，江澄的脸早就红晕漫天，嘴也都被吻到无力的微张，后头的小穴更是被蓝曦臣磨的红肿了起来，直到被喂得满满当当，再也吃不下去了微微歇口气。

等终于帮江澄清理干净了，人早就累的昏睡了过去，蓝曦臣略略强制的把人抱在了怀里，依旧细细的吻着。

他会被包养给江澄其实是个意外，蓝曦臣其实很早就暗恋江澄了，只不过两个人也不算一个圈子里的没什么机会接触，才一直压下心底的这份喜欢，他原以为他和江澄之间，可能真的差了点缘分无缘相识，但没想到，后来他认识了江澄原来的兄弟，魏无羡，当然，是通过蓝忘机认识的。虽然魏无羡被各方势力闹的不得不离开江家，但明眼人都看得出来，魏无羡和江澄依旧是好兄弟，就算魏无羡离了江家也没人感动他，而他也转身去做了娱乐报纸的老板，不再在商场上私处拼杀，颇有养老的架势。

这不，蓝忘机有天晚上喝醉了酒，被魏无羡一忽悠竹筒倒豆子似得从小到大的事情统统和魏无羡说了一遍，当然，也不幸包含了自家兄长暗恋他从小到大的兄弟这事。那天晚上魏无羡虽是听的爽了，但最后还是被蓝忘机摁在床上做到哭泣。

事后，恨得牙痒的魏无羡自然是不好找蓝忘机发泄，于是便主动找到了蓝曦臣，一顿花言巧语把他骗去了江澄的湖滨别墅，说什么自己都帮他打探好了，他直接在湖滨别墅，和江澄两个人见见面说说话，告个白就能一波带走了

最后还给蓝曦臣一个我绝对不会坑你的承诺。

结果蓝曦臣来到了那里却看见，江澄坐在沙发上看着一份财经报纸，还少见的戴着金丝眼镜，显得更加禁欲冷酷。

蓝曦臣尴尬的站在客厅里，本想上前搭话，但江澄却是抖了抖报纸，然后把它丢到了茶几上，冷淡的开了口。

“你也想爬我的床？堂堂影帝怕不是睡出来的吧，魏无羡之前和我说的时候，我还以为是哪个刚出道的小明星呢，没想到是您啊？

江澄慢慢悠悠的抬起头看向了蓝曦臣，一副高傲的样子，说完还冷哼一声。蓝曦臣背着突如其来的状况惊了，饶是他演习这么多年，也没见过这样的剧本，惊得他像是被雷劈了一样，突然之间有些发懵“我......”刚刚开口，还没想好怎么解释的时候，江澄默默摘了眼镜，揉了揉自己的眉头

“要我养你，可以，明天跳槽去江氏旗下的子公司，资源我也可以保证，你就好好展示一下你床上的魅力就行，不过你听好，我江澄从来不！养！废！物！”

江澄从口袋里掏出一把钥匙丢在桌上，然后便起身离开了，头都没回。

第一次见面，他说他可以包养他，却没碰他。

蓝曦臣哑然失笑，像失了力气一般，默默坐进了沙发里，然后发了一会呆才伸手拿住了江澄丢下的钥匙，紧紧握在掌心，戳出了一个深深的印子，却是笑的更开心的，甚至笑出了声。

江澄居然说要养他。

养他.

他求之不得。他揉捏着那把钥匙，亲亲的吻了一下，他相信，从此以后，江澄不仅要养他一辈子了，而且还只能养他一个人了。

他去公司把自己要跳槽的消息告诉了老总金光瑶，金光瑶向来都是笑着的，但只有这天他气得把手里的文件狠狠地摔倒了桌上。

“我养不起你吗？你要去给江澄养？公司好不容易捧红了你，你说走就走？”

金光瑶虽说是生气，但也半真半假的演出好戏，果然，金光瑶这一摔桌子，最后把蓝曦臣演戏多年积攒下来的所有小金库全部受到了手中，就念车库里放旧的那几辆豪车也不放过，衣服也全部打包带走，光溜溜的把蓝曦臣送去了江澄手里。

江澄看到了倒也没说什么，哈哈大笑了几声，愉悦至极的给蓝曦臣套上自己的衣服然后就带着他上街购物去了，那架势，怕是没一个金主比得上。

魏无羡这厮看到这事也养也能成，气的是不行，更何况蓝忘机知道了后更是对他身体力行的做了一番爱的教育，把他折腾的一周下不来床，从此他更恨这两个家伙了，有事没事就报江澄的各种绯闻，甚至为了搞到比较真实的照片，摸黑溜进了江澄屋里，拍了不少睡颜照片，然后亲自打开ps为自己的弟弟p床照。

不过可惜，江澄向来是不在乎娱乐圈怎么看他的，到时蓝曦臣每每看到这些新闻，都难受的不行，但还是自虐的把这些报纸折好收起来，存在密码柜里，打算等有朝一日他打算和江澄结束这段另类包养关系，开启恋爱关系之时再拿出来

一！一！算！账！

自然不久之后，叶连就被爆出片场迟到，让对手戏演员苦等三小时无果的消息。虽是没有明说那位苦等的演员是谁，但是人人都能猜出来，那可怜的家伙就是前段日子被爆无故拒演的蓝曦臣！

这剧情何等反转，蓝曦臣原本被网络喷子黑成了狗，但瞬间就完成了洗白，一直被辱骂的蓝曦臣粉丝但趁胜追击，疯狂反扑，求《青龙焱》剧组还他们男神一个清白，网上闹得沸沸扬扬，就像是世界大战一样，终于叶连被黑出了娱乐圈，当然蓝曦臣也暗暗的推了一手，而《青龙焱》也彻底凉凉，投资方损失惨重，金光瑶这次倒是真的在公司气的跳脚，不过事后蓝曦臣倒也亲自上门赔礼道歉，答应他投资的下一部片子免费出演，才勉强把金光瑶哄好。

虽然那日多半是为了引起江澄的同情心好使他屈服，但有一点倒是真的，那就此生此世，蓝曦臣都要管着江澄。来碍事的人统统都要清！除！干！净！

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
